


i do it for you

by overdose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Being gay, Hinata gets bullied a lot. Liking Hinata, Tsukishima has to step in.





	i do it for you

**Author's Note:**

> havent watched hq in like three years
> 
> +++ excuse any typos I was tired n excited 2 post this

Seriously? Hinata is short and easy to target. Tsukishima knows that. But bullying him like  _this_? For the same reason over and over again? It's tiring. He can't take his eyes away from the sight. The taller, insignificant guy, has his hand on Hinata's head, talking whatever bullshit sprouted from his mouth. Hinata could very easily jump on the guy and punch his face, but he did nothing. Time to interfere. 

Tsukishima sighed and rolled his eyes, pulling his headphones down. He walked towards the scene and pulls Hinata out of the way. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The words leave him with full confidence, standing face-to-face with the wannabe bully. "Or could it be that you're weak, and the only sense of strength you have is picking on people who look like children?"

"Just whose side are you on?!" Hinata shouted in utter disbelief. Tsukishima glares, giving him a  _Shut it_ look.

"Shut the hell up." the bully growls. "I could crush you right now." he clenches his fists and dares to stand on his toes to show off a tiny bit of intimidation.

Tsukishima doesn't buy it and he laughs in the other's face, pushing his glasses up. "Oh, go ahead." he leans his face in, awaiting an attack. 

"Tsuki-" Hinata begins, stepping in.

"Stay out of it, shortie." Tsukishima replies, cracking his fingers.

The match-up wasn't that great. The two of them are the same height, but the bully is bigger in terms of weight. Tsukishima is lean, so he could easily get snapped in half. It concerned Hinata just a bit. His face said so.

"Aw, is your  _boyfriend_ worrying about you? So sweet." the guy says with a fake sweet tone in his voice, then gags. "So fucking gross, fa-"

Tsukishima stills for a second, then furrows his eyebrows. "Of course he is. I guess you must be jealous of Hinata, seeing how the shrimp is in a relationship with someone who cares about him before _you_ of all people. Don't even _think_ about taking out your pent up frustrations and insecurities on him. You're nothing but a sad irrelevant piece of shit who-"

Before Tsukishima could finish his sentence, Hinata pulls him away from a punch. Tsukishima is  _this_ close to attacking back, but a teacher shouts someone's name. Presumably the bully's, but Tsukishima's head is swirling. He can only feel Hinata's hand holding his arm and his heart beating fast. That was close. 

The bully is pulled away by the teacher in anger, mumbling something unintelligible. Once he's out of the pair's vision, Tsukishima turns to Hinata, looking down at him. 

"Th-Thank you, Tsukishima..." Hinata says, muttering with a light blush on his cheeks. He removes his hand, clearing his throat. "You're okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." he says, trying to suppress a tiny grin. When Hinata huffs and crosses his arms, the smile finally comes out, as well as a chuckle. 

Hinata notices it and his cheeks turn even redder. "D-Don't do that!" 

"Do what, shortie?" Tsukishima glares, then smirks.

" _That_ _!_ " Hinata stomps his foot. Then, he freezes. "I-I'm y-your b-boyfriend-" he begins stuttering, his  _entire_ face turning red like a beet. "Y-You w-were j-joking r-right-?"

Tsukishima looks away from Hinata, pulling his headphones back to his ears. An expected reaction. "Well, we aren't dating, right? At least the lie got you out of that situation." he turns his back and starts to walk away. 

"I-" Hinata begins. He's been an _occasional_ target since he's been out in the open about himself. "I know, but-" he doesn't know what to say. For someone to assume Tsukishima was his boyfriend... It's only because Hinata likes boys. Not because they hang out often! 

"Hm? Said something, shrimp?" Tsukishima says, stopping.

"You help me," Hinata mutters. "You always stand up for me when people bully me and say I'm weird. And I think that's what makes people think you and I are dating." 

"Is that a problem?" Tsukishima had his reasons for helping Hinata. One, he finds it stupid that people bully Hinata for liking guys. Second, he himself likes Hinata. And seeing all that bullying makes him sick. Today might've been the day he snapped if Hinata didn't pull him away. "I can be a decent person once in a while. But if you want me to stop, I will." his voice has a hint of sadness in it. If only they were dating, no one would mess with Hinata. No one.

"Of course it isn't, Tsukishima!" Hinata begins following the taller boy out the school when he walks ahead. "Hey, wait! I want to ask you something, you tall jerk!" 

"Shoot." Tsukishima said, lowering his headphones.

"Why do you do it? Why do you stand up for me, knowing you'll be judged? It's not fair for you to do that since I can't defend myself..." Hinata asks, frowning. 

Tsukishima chuckles. "Haha... Are you joking?" he questions. "I don't care what people say. I don't care if they lump me in with you, because quite frankly, they're right."

"Uh.... what?" Hinata asks slowly, trying to understand if Tsukishima came out or if it was his ears acting up.

"People are shit, Hinata." Tsukishima said. "I want them to leave you alone. I want you to feel safe. That's why I stand up to those idiots for you." he finished, sighing. "Got it? It's because I  _like_ you." 

He wanted to wash his mouth with soap and pretend he never existed after saying that. It was completely gross and sappy. Judging by Hinata's teary eyes and smile, he seemed to love it. "You like me back?!" Hinata squeaks.

Tsukishima didn't know what compelled him to grab Hinata's hand, but he did. He held Hinata's hand and kissed the short boy's head. Several students hanging outside the school gasped.

"Tsukishima..." Hinata began, blushing. "People are staring." he muttered, suddenly feeling insecure. 

The blond boy rolled his eyes. "In that case," he cupped Hinata's cheeks, leaning in to kiss his lips. 

Yeah, people stared. But Tsukishima really didn't care about other people's opinion. He does care about Hinata, though, and he'll only do this for him. Just so people will leave his new boyfriend alone.


End file.
